Pure
by Queen of Mercy
Summary: Dead...dead...well, thats what I was. Mentally at least-but I was saved and by the most unexpected. My life must be lived in sacrifice, but I have a guardian...a super hot guardian so that's a plus. But how's a vampire supposed to save the whole of human race, but of course with an angel that won't stop giving me dress tips? With a mother that's from the beginning of time?
1. Treasure

**Hello Earth...my first FF and I hope its enjoyed. I do find constructive criticism very effective, but I'm not ignoring compliments. The aliens say bye-bye XX**

* * *

Chapter 1

The three of them where perched over the tomb. After weeks of sand filled shoes, gritty food and stuffy hot air it was the biggest relief to finally be able to say that they had accomplished something other than digging up rocks in a desert. To be exact they where in the middle of a desert located around ten miles to the north east of Cairo in the Arabian desert.

Eyebrows furrowed and jaws clenched the three men gazed upon the tomb that was around two meters in length and half a meter in width, just big enough to fit a grown person.

"Grab a crowbar," barked one of the men to another.

With a sigh the other man plopped down from the platform underneath the tomb and grabbed a big metal crow bar from his toolbox. He handed the crowbar to the man that had requested it, but was stopped by the man that had been silent in movement and speech until now, by his hand.

"No wait!" the man exclaimed, "look, there at the top. There's Arabic and _Latin _inscription. That shouldn't be possible! Latin died out before and there's no way that the two languages could have interacted."

Finally the crowbar was passed, but with hesitation. The man that had passed the crowbar's eyes widened.

"_Supernaturals_," he whispered.

Without comment the other two closed their eyes as they muttered silent prayers. Everyone knew of some sort of supernaturals story. First were the vampires, bloodsuckers that made national TV when one 'rogue' vampire attached the queen of England whilst she was giving a speech. Of course this was three years ago, in 2013, more had been discovered after the incident. They weren't accepted.

We then found out about the shape-shifters that where recognizable by their shadow, which stayed the same shape no matter what forum they took. As expected werewolves existed. Only fully transforming on full moons but with the ability to partially transform and gain strength the rest of the month. The banshees terrified everyone, having the ability to scream and shut down a man's brain with pure sound waves! Sirens where similar creatures, but feeding off of a man's affection and luring them with their musical rhythmic voices, demons, that didn't originate from hell, but where actually an Angel and human hybrid. Angels, never from Haven, but instead came from the depths of hell. Of Course, there are Angels from Haven, but the majority are fallen angels.

The worst thing about this discovery was, nobody knew who was really a supernatural

or not. Not until everyone was subjected to blood tests. It turned out that almost forty per cent of the population was supernatural, and the rest of human civilisation fell into panic.

This forty per cent was evacuated to Britain, and parts of Europe, to save their lives and to show that the world leaders had total control, even some of the humans moved to the newly sanctioned 'Abnormal Genes Resourcement State' as they tried to stand for the supernaturals.

But the truth is, everybody fears the supernaturals…..and so, as these three men stared down on the sarcophagus they pondered in in actuality, if they had just thrown away their existence.

"Well, whad does it mean lad?" ashek the man with the crow bar to the man that had pointed out the inscription.

"Inter duas acies tertium dicendum quod lux et tenebrae facit pascuntur bono male perdere." The man muttered. Then looked up to meet his companion's confused expresions. "Umm..it means _between two lines creates a third for creatures of both light and dark that feed from the good to destroy the bad._"

"Sound like vampires to me!" exclaimed the third man. Then he stuttered, "w..w-what does the other language mean, the Arabic?"

The translator sighed, then in an exasperated voice proclaimed, "In translation it means …..hmmm an Angel maybe…its not clear."

"We have to open it, we might be able to get some profit if we sell it to some supernats," said the man with the crowbar. After a silent moment the other two nodded in agreement and picked up their own crowbars.

With a gruff noise the first man jabbed his crowbar into a small crack that defined the lid from the tomb. "COME ON!" He shouted to the other men. They followed his lead and clenched their muscles as they forced the id farther apart from its counter part. "ON THE OUNT OF THREE LIFFT! 1…2…..3."

The lid fell to the floor with a loud clatter, splaying dust everywhere and causing the men to cough up for a good few minutes. Little did they notice the strange thing that was inside the sarcophagus until they recovered from their coughing fits.

The translator gazed upon the context and his brows fell into a deep frown. The other two gasped as their eyes fell upon the figure inside the historical box.

_It's just a girl_, was their basic thoughts.

She had elbow length coppery-bronze-dark amber glistening ginger hair, soft looking blanched almond coloured skin, perfectly shaped natural eyebrows, one above each eyelid that was softly coloured a bisque colour. Her lips where thin but full and coloured an alizarin crimson, she looked around the age of sixteen to eighteen. She was wearing a cream traditional Egyptian dress that only did to complement her perfect features and had glistening jewls and ruby bangles adoring her wrists and neck. To gaze upon her magnificently beautiful face she looked like she had been walking around in the fresh air only minutes before, unlike the evidence that suggested thousands of years.

The two men that had gasped went to lean over and stare, as if their discovery wasn't really there.

Suddenly her eyelashes fluttered over and everyone gasped. The colour of her eyes..that's what made everyone afraid. Her eyes…they where….

A Blood Curdling Crimson.


	2. If I Knew

Chapter 2

1st person POV

_My breath came in quick gasps as I stared into the face of my creator. In the short time of five years that I had known her I had felt right from the start that I was in the right place and that this whole thing was going to end well._

_Even when she had turned me, I only felt a motherly love being projected onto me. She must have been lonely before to take in a young orphaned girl of only sixteen and make her, her own daughter._

_I guess that knowing now would save me some pain. In this baking heat we shouldn't be here, let alone talking to Egyptians convinced that there are gods and demons, if they only knew our true identities we would be demons that drank blood. My mother had been speaking in Arabic only five minutes ago, and so I only caught some of the conversation that she was having with the local healer. Their conversation was about protecting some object or protector…but why I had to be here was unknown to me._

_That is until she turned to face me with a grave look engraved on her beautiful pale blue-eyed face. I had never seen such an expression on her face, it was rather disturbing ac the healer also had the same look as he was boring a stare into my eyes._

"_Cara, Cara my love." She said as she reached a hand to stroke my face._

"_M-mother?" I stuttered, half asking and half replying._

"_One day…" she trailed, allowing some of her honey blond coloured hair to fall in front of her eyes, "one day…you shall be great, we will meet gain I will always be your mother. Remember that I love you very much now, there is too much innocence in the world and so this is not the time. Destiny shall awake you; I must leave you to become the third line. I'm sorry…"_

_Her voice sounded so devastated, it was like I had died. I left her with my confused expression before the healer lunged at and clasped a strange Egyptian necklace with a standing eagle in the middle around my neck…..the everything just died._

I never knew of such grace. The way the light shone like it was a day to celebrate, just living. The cool air made my eyes water as my eyelids fluttered open to reveal red.

Red

Red

Red

Red

Blood

Red

Red

Red

Blood

Red

Red

Red

It was all I could see. I knew there was something I needed. I felt myself fading, from sanity. How long had it been? I couldn't sense mother, where was she? The answer was, it's been a very long time. I'm in total blood feud; my body was trying to take control of my mind. I fought for clarity, but it was the same thing….red red red red red red blood red red.

It was there, the thing that I needed. Blood.

My eyes finally, but painfully adjusted to the glorious light. I made out three figures, or heads at least but no face. I could hear their heart beats pounding in my ear at me body's attempts to phase out my brain for control. But there was something else, one of the heartbeats was a fraction lower than any human's heart beat that I'd ever met or seen. And it was so strong, this magnificent presence outshone everything, except this blood feud.

My legs acted without thought. I lunged out of the box that I had been lying in to the first normal human heart I could find. It was a man, he was taller than me and so I grabbed his neck with enough force to make all of his joints and muscles clench. I flew to the nearest wall, barely aware of the man's gurgled scream and the other men's shouting for me to let him go.

My eyes couldn't look away from his jugular, I fought hard, but not hard enough as my teeth neared the precious life source, both or me and him. My eyes closed in pleasure as his heat warmed my aching jaw, and then I broke the skin. His blood sent shivers to my toes and his body slackened, the blood flowed into my mouth and I swallowed the honeysuckle-flavoured life as it filled my throat.

I couldn't feel the other men trying desperately to pry me off of their companion, but I couldn't stop. Finally I was yanked off and thrown to the ground, I opened my eyes to see everything, as it should have been.

I sighed in a desperate effort to convey the relief I felt. I felt a male presence above me and so I looked up to meet the eyes of a tall man. He had sienna and chocolate coloured hair that reached just past his ears, dodger blue coloured eyes and a buff and hulking chest that was just visible underneath some sort of strange garment that was a sandy gold colour.

"bvnjfb vfnjk fdnkf vdfnj ve rf hf ds nnbhj fj fj ghrbrcschr," is what I hears him say. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion, and raising an eyebrow he seemed to understand, "do you speak English?"

This I understood this time as he said it in Arabic, and with a deep breath I said, "No…I don't think so. When is this? Have you seen my mother?"

It was his turn to furrow his perfect eyebrows in confusion, "mother? There was no one here befo-"

"yrrpie shiw ish ayy fannbaira!" The other man irrupted, in an angry tone whilst he stared daggers in my direction. The man that I had been speaking to, snapped his head in the other man's direction and his fists clenched, he then turned slowly back to me.

"Seys gyjust ay birle…" the man said to the other, then to me, "I'm sorry, you'll have to come with me…come without force and I won't hurt you. But if you make any sudden movements I will kill you." As he said this, his voice became graver and more dangerous, but his eyes sparkled with empathy. I frowned, no one had ever tried to kill me. I was pretty strong for my kind, that's what my mother said. _Mother_, I sighed at the thought but the man mistook it for me giving in and so picked up some rope from the ground and neared me in a crouched position, as if I was about to attack. As though he thought I hadn't noticed him, the other man started to do the same, but instead crouched over his pale looking friend that I had drank from.

"Get up, turn around and stick out your wrists," the man in front of me said in Arabic. I followed his orders and he grabbed my wrists, which caused me to stumble backwards. He grabbed my arm to steady me, and then tied the rope, pulling my wrist together around my wrists. He pulled on them to secure them tightly and then nudged me towards a strange doorway. The other man shouted and the man behind me stopped, turned around and shouted a short reply in what was probably this 'English'. I looked back and saw the man that had shouted picking up his blood-drained friend, then turn and stalk with the other over his shoulder toward the doorway. He walked past me, bumping my shoulder intentionally with his

I was nudged up through the narrow doorway once more. Hands caught my forearms as I tripped over the steps that lead out of the strange tomb, putting me in an awkward and uncomfortable position, as my chest was poking out and my arms twisted behind me. I straightened up, not looking backwards and giving a slight smile of gratitude into the bright blue eyes of my captor. I turned and continued to trudge out and into the blindingly bright sunlight of the desert sun.

I stopped, my feet refusing to move as I stared at the place that I had last seen my mother. The sand was still formed in a valley shape, it seemed to hide the old building well, and the fact that the bricks of the tomb where the same pale golden of the desert sand.

My foot sank into the sand as I took a step out of the tomb, after gods no how many years my skin had become very sensitive and so I could feel every grain of sand creating bare friction against my barefoot feet. I turned to see the man's face glistening in the sun, his hair had become a golden tan colour due to the bright light of the sun and his eyes had transformed to a seawater blue. His eyes bore deep emotional holes into mine as he stared back, he looked so familiar, I had seen him somewhere before…but I couldn't have. I had only been living for twenty-one years, I think and not once had I ever encountered such a remarkable beautiful but incredibly masculine face and body.

I turned my head in shame of having been caught with such emotional hardship, and blocked my eyes from the sun with my copper-amber hair and averted my eyes from his as I returned to my task of climbing the mountains of sand.

After a while, the man stopped. He dragged in a deep rugged breath and closed his eyes. There had been no sign of the other men that had been in the tomb for awhile now, and we had been wondering aimlessly for longer.

Blue-eyes opened his eyes and turned to his right sharply, pulling me with him and shoving me in front of him. He looked deep into my eyes and I understood the message easily, _walk_, was the message.

And so I did.

Finally, when I had long come over the fresh desert air, he stopped…again.

"We're here." He whispered to me. I turned to stare at his relieved expression, his eyes averted to look at something in front of us.

I turned my head and gasped, for in front of me was a glossy midnight black coloured demon. It was long, slick and narrow. "It's a demon," I whispered.

A loud chuckle erupted from the man's chest. I turned and frowned; his face was pulled into a tight grin as he stared into my slightly aggravated and frustrated expression.

"Demon! Ha!" he exclaimed with a roar of laughter. My frown deepened, "it's our transport," he explained as he noticed how much he was bugging me. He nudged my bound wrists towards the demon and opened the side. _What kind of magic?_ I wondered as the black opening unveiled black material seats.

He pushed me into the seats and I landed with an unladylike thump, then I heard a muffled laugh as I tried to push myself off of the soft material. A warm hand snaked around my waist and I was hoisted from the seat and pushed against the see through thing opposite. I shrank away from the hand and it wormed away back to the lap of its beautiful owner. I also shrank away from the see-through thing and then ended up sitting on my hands and pressed up to the man.

"nfd ed amd edhiw qo oiwdn," is what I heard from the black tall things in front of me. The man and I's eyes shot up to look at the speaker and I smelt the man that I had bitten and the man that had carried him.

The man besides me turned his head and said to me, "we are going somewhere safe….it'll take a long time to get there, so….relax, or whatever you vampires do."


End file.
